


「Evanstan」Dreaming Through The Silence 全

by nejiang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang





	「Evanstan」Dreaming Through The Silence 全

1.

车子驶在一段无人的公路上，路尽头的云层又低又厚，像要掉下来，沿着笔直的公路开了很久之后，依然一个人也没有。Sebastian不知道还要再过多久，以往的梦到这里差不多就要醒过来了，有被路边的广告牌砸醒的，有被云层变成的海浪淹没醒的，还有一次是路突然断裂掉下悬崖摔醒的，他突然有点好奇这次会是怎样醒来。

 

Sebastian坐在角落的沙发上看剧本，有场戏NG了十几遍一直没有通过，他保证昏睡过去的前一秒还在念台词，但是不知为什么又梦到了公路。笔直，荒凉，没有同行之人，没有方向，没有目的地，每次都在走到一半的时候被各种意外惊醒。

这次惊醒他的是上次的合作伙伴，大明星ChrisEvans的帅脸吗。

Seb缩在他的黑色外套里，像从水里捞上来一样瑟瑟发抖，刚睁开的大眼睛迷茫甚至有点惊恐。

“Hey，man，回神了。”

一双大手捧着他的脸颊，那是Chris Evans的手，强迫自己对视他。

“做噩梦了吗？”

显然眼前的人不是在他的梦里出现。很好。

“喔，Chris，真不敢相信你这么干了，把睡的正香的人叫醒，还有什么是你不敢干的么？”

“Mackie，你没看到Sebastian睡的并不安稳吗？”

“Chris，Mackie，你们怎么在这？”

“我们怎么在这，啧，真让人伤心。”

“是吗，如果你有的话。”

他醒过来那双手就从他脸上抽走了，Seb摸上还有残留余温的地方，等他意识到自己在做什么，他把手移到剪短的前发上，向后捋了捋。

“Hey，你们来探班吗？热烈欢迎～”

他朝两人笑道，笑容深邃甜蜜，一如既往，他确认自己彻底苏醒过来了，对上Chris的眼神，一秒钟后移开。

“当然，听说这附近有家Pizza超级好吃，我们路过来吃一下，当然主要还是看你，怎么样，还顺利吗？”

Seb夸张的撇下嘴角，“今天之前很顺利，但是今天有场戏……”

“是吗？等下，看到几个熟人，一会儿回来找你。”

Mackie像花蝴蝶一样飞走了，Seb以为Chris也会一起过去，对方却动也没动还是似笑非笑的站他旁边。

“要不要喝点什么？”

抢在尴尬的沉默开始前，Seb抓抓头发向Chris提议。

茶水间离他们不远，Seb倒了杯咖啡递给Chris，“加糖不加奶。”

“你还记得，你呢？也不加奶了吗？”Chris笑着问。

“今天状态不好，提提神。”

“哦？你刚说卡在哪场戏了？”

“嗯⋯⋯其实就是一场普通的告白戏，但是不知道怎么回事总被我搞成哭丧。” Seb抿口咖啡无奈的说。

“哭丧？”Chris差点把咖啡喷出来，笑声大得让门口经过的人侧目。

“导演是这么说的，天知道。”

“从哪页开始？我来帮你看一下。”Chris拿起Seb放在餐桌上的剧本问。

“呃⋯⋯不用了吧，马上就要开工了⋯⋯而且其实不难。”

Seb想把剧本拿过来，Chris侧身挡住他伸过来的手，开始快速翻看。

“Seb，我很少帮人对戏哦。”

“是啊，除非你想看热闹。”

“所以在我们喝酒聊球赛，下班去拐角的墨西哥菜馆吃饭，星期日打完球在淋浴房冲澡时，你心里其实希望着我把你压在墙上从后面操你吗？⋯⋯这里？”

Chris念完台词，视线从剧本里抬起来望向Seb，倚坐在餐桌边上，他比Seb低了几分，斜向上的眼神有了类似调情的邪气不羁的味道。

Seb一阵心跳加速。他舔了下唇小声道，“前一页。”

“所以这次你又演gay，跟⋯⋯直男告白？”

“什么叫‘又’？”Seb移开视线，随口反驳。

“对，应该是又又，还是又又又？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Seb不想跟Chris讨论他演过几次gay的问题，转身想离开，却被Chris一把拉住。 

“这是什么意思？”

“嗯？”

Seb回头，伸手拽住他的人正低头念剧本，声音低沉认真，显然进入了演戏状态。

许多个念头在脑里转了一圈，Seb无意识的用舌尖抵住上唇，他没出声，Chris也很耐心的继续看剧本，拽住他小臂的手一直没松开。

“就是你听到的字面上的意思。”

犹豫一会儿，见Chris没有放弃，Seb只好配合他把戏演下去，听到声音里的干涩，他飞快咽下口水润喉。

“Wow，从没想过有天会听到最好的朋友跟我表白。”虽是照念，但不止声音语气，Chris的表情同样融合到戏里。

“当然，你肯定也想不到我用了多久、废了多少力气才成为你‘最好的朋友’，你想不到在成为你‘最好的朋友’以前，我多少次暗中偷偷看着你，你和你的朋友们打球，和你的女友回家，你拥吻她，把她按在墙上⋯⋯”

“所以在我们喝酒聊球赛，下班去拐角的墨西哥菜馆吃饭，星期日打完球在淋浴房冲澡时，你心里其实希望着我把你按在墙上从后面操你吗？”

“⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”

“接下来你该吻我了，Seb。”

Chris从剧本里抬起头，看着Seb说。

被提醒后还是呆化状态，Seb被粉丝津津乐道的弯弯红唇微启，舌尖匆匆划过，不像要吻人，倒像等着被吻的姿态。

他看了看Chris，再次别开眼神。

每次总是到这里，在该亲吻表白对象的时候（有时是之后），Seb突然不能自已的涌出莫名其妙的眼泪。一滴两滴，或是泪光闪闪，似乎还是情感表达水到渠成的合理泪水，但是多到自己都控制不住，导演不止一次用“哭丧”吐槽他。

这一次，在他错开视线的时候，又有两道水痕从大眼睛里流出。Seb迅速抬手抹掉，再抹掉，没有声息的泪流不止。

他听到Chris轻轻叹口气，他想说点什么，可开口就是一声哽咽。

“抱歉⋯⋯”

太糟糕了。Seb隔着泪水朦胧的视线望向Chris时想。

对面的男人抬起他的脸，伸手帮他擦眼泪，温柔，甚至有些宠溺的口气对他说，“真的挺像哭丧。”

然后低头吻上他。

轻碰一下，分开，再贴到一起，舌尖也滑进来了，温柔的碰到Seb的舌尖就撤回，短暂但是没有迟疑的一吻。

“天知道我最不想做的就是你‘最好的朋友’。”

Chris的唇离开他后，Seb没闭上的大眼睛眨了下，台词脱口而出。

Chris笑了笑，“也许那个时候你应该什么都不想，戏里的角色亲吻表白对象时脑里也应该是一片空白。”

“这样吗。”

没等Chris再说什么，工作人员找到Seb告诉他准备开拍了。

Seb回到镜头前，Chris站在外围围观，Seb眼角扫到有工作人员悄悄找Chris要签名。

补妆后，Seb和对手戏演员从NG的地方重新开始。

什么都不想吗。

正确的走位、对台词后，到了这一场最后的吻戏。Seb搭上对方的肩膀，抚摸对方的后颈开始接吻。

嘴唇轻触，舌尖滑进。

没有什么不同。

对方抱住Seb回吻，舌尖缠到一起，没有分开，Seb被慢慢按到墙上，剧本里没有这个动作，不过导演没喊停，于是这个吻逐渐加深。

最后结束时一滴眼泪从Seb眼角划过。

休息一会儿后这场NG多次的戏一次通过了，导演赞扬一下两人，紧接着继续拍下一场。

不是Seb的戏。他四处张望了一下没有找到Chris，也不见Mackie。

Seb走到卫生间，用冷水冲冲脸，镜子里的人依然脸色潮红眼角泛光。他突然庆幸Chris走了，没有看到他这副被男人亲一亲就一脸春情的样子。

这样就好。

 

2.

距电影合作结束三个月后，Seb第一次见到Chris，前后时间共计半小时。实际这次见面本身已足够让Seb惊讶——他以为至少要等到电影宣传期时才能再看到他（当然，ChrisEvans现在风头正劲，他的影像、照片、名字处处可见，甚至本人也四处活跃着）。

Chris特意来看他，还有了⋯⋯那样的意外。

意外。Seb毫不质疑。哪怕在一起拍电影时，他和Chris也绝算不上亲密，更多的时候他是和替身、其他配角混在一起，远远看着人群当中光芒闪闪的人，虽然那个人亲切得一点架子都没有。也许当时他就隐约意识到，这个人，他离得越远越好。

拍摄结束后，他们再也没联系过，偶尔翻通讯录看到那个名字难免出神，Seb用了很久时间才消化掉这意味着什么。不过还好，他们并不是多么熟悉的朋友，更远谈不上亲密，私下里没有任何理由联系，工作上也没有太多交集，不是说看不见一个人自然会把他忘记吗。多么幸运，他还有救，他一定可以在漫长的时间里把那个人及他产生的效应忘的一干二净的。

Seb演过许多次gay，身边都很多朋友都是同道中人，而Chris有一个出柜的弟弟，没有人比他们对同性间的荷尔蒙更敏感，在忘记Chris以前，他要尽量避开他，不能让他察觉分毫，至于Chris对他的吻，只能算是意外。因为做的太坦荡，反而缺少暗示内容。大概Chris真的是个好人，见他当时无措失控，才给他一个安慰性的吻。友谊，支持，鼓励，安慰⋯⋯这个吻与人类所有正直高尚的情感有关，唯独与爱无关。

一定要清楚，不能搞错。

Seb向自己点点头。

 

Seb贯彻执行自己的计划，此后几个月里他和Chris一次也没联系过，在他刻意回避下，连对方的图像信息也很少看到，即使接下来就是电影上映以及随之而来紧密的宣传期，他相信经过这几个月的努力，他已经很接近忘记“Chris”的拼写顺序了，不说彻底淡忘，至少人前不露痕迹是没有问题的，挨过宣传期，他们就真的再也不会有交集了。

首映前一晚，Seb本不想对明天的到来再做什么准备，这样做就太刻意了，他早就准备好了不是吗。不过稳妥起见，Toby打电话说要提前帮他庆祝时，他没有拒绝，喝一点酒，有点宿醉感大概会让他更放松自然，发生状况外的事也会是个好借口。

Seb随他们闹到很晚，第二天醒来时还有点晕晕的，他特意从里到外穿了一身黑色，让自己看起来更强硬坚决一些。

与Chris再相遇的时候，他的表现比自己预想的还好。在梦里也极力回避的人走到眼前他除了有点恍惚以外，没有什么多余的感受，他可以笑容自如的和眼前真实的人寒暄、开玩笑，对他的肢体接触也和对别的朋友一样，没有任何不良反应，毕竟，Chris对任何人都那么热情，只要他的反应不过激，偷偷心跳加速一下也不会被察觉。

是的，他还是会梦到Chris——虽然他更多的梦是一个人行驶在荒凉的公路上，但是也会梦到Chris——有时梦到回到片场的日子，有时是无意中的偶遇，也梦到过只有他们两个人，在森林里或者海边，但是渐渐他就消失了，然后从一个旁观的视角看着Chris一个人在他的梦里。

也许是潜意识里认为Chris不会爱他的想法太深入，梦里的每一个Chris也都是不爱他的。想到这些时他时常感到不安，当然不是因为Chris不爱他，而是他的努力是否和他预想的一样有成效。后来他想到了一个方法，一个人闲来无事呆在家里，他会对着镜子练习，像试镜一样，事先设想了所有见面时Chris会对他说的话、做的事，然后对着镜子练习他该有的反应和态度。

其实这个方法对采访也有很好的效果，Seb想，他以前接受采访时总是显得有点紧张，现在就自然多了，大概也因为有Mackie做搭档的缘故。幸好不是和Chris在一组，这是必然的，咖位不同嘛。

首映礼之后是各种群访专访，晚上的庆功宴依然得不到休息，一天折腾下来非常疲惫。After Party的时候人已经没有那么多，Seb想回家却被Mackie硬拉过去，到了公司包场的Pub里，墙边的卡座坐了一圈人，Seb看到Chris也在，他想在门口的位置随便坐一会儿就走掉，但是和Mackie在一起的时候他的脚都不受他的控制。

“Hey。”

“Hey。”

随意打个招呼，Mackie拉着Seb坐进Chris对面。在座的人有一起拍电影的同事、公司员工，也有不认识的人，见他们落座后帮他们跟进刚刚正在讨论的话题。Seb边喝啤酒边听大家闲聊，没怎么说话，也没怎么在意聊天的内容，他的精力大都用来控制自己不要去瞟对面的人。Chris话也不多，笑声倒是很频繁。

“Mackie，Chris的新片你也参加，你见过了吧？是不是真的？”

话题转到Chris导演的处女作上，Seb想起来Mackie也是演员之一，大家说的话被他漏掉一部分，他下意问道，“你们在说谁？”

“天哪Sebastian，作为影视从业者你也太不关心业内动态了，Chris新片女主，和他正打得火热，你不知道？你不看电视吗？”Mackie带着意味不明的笑看着Chris说，末了，眼神转向Seb。

Seb很久不看娱乐台了，这个消息进入耳朵里，他阻止自己深想——至少在这一刻——他装出感兴趣的样子问道，“听说了，很辣吧？”

“很辣，墨西哥裔，长腿大胸，Chris一贯的眼光。”

“这次不是⋯⋯至少，现在还不是。”Chris无奈道。

“哈哈哈，现在还不是，片子拍完就差不多了吧？等等，难道这就是你选演员的标准么，我们这儿还有位大胸天后呢。”Mackie拍拍Seb前胸，“还有个空缺我强烈向导演推荐实力派演员Sebastian Stan！”

“是哦，好主意，Mackie你终于说对了一件事。”Chris表示同意，目光聚在Seb身上，“Seb你有兴趣吗？接下来有什么安排？”

“是啊⋯⋯咦Seb，你没事吧？怎么脸色这么差？”

见Mackie突然凑近，Seb下意向旁边躲开，“大概是灯光的关系，也可能是喝多了⋯⋯我⋯⋯挺有兴趣，我们不如找个时间再说？我可能真喝多了，想先回去了。”

“我从昨晚到现在一直醉着呢。”

“你也是？⋯⋯贱人，那是我刚跟你说的。”

Seb起身捡起西装外套和大家告别，他感到Chris一直在看着他。

最后他听到Mackie说，“那我们稍后再联系你，Hey man，你应该多和我们联系的。”

 

Seb晃晃悠悠的回到公寓后，倒在床上立刻陷入昏睡，果然酒精才是最好的伴侣。

宿醉感一直到第三天早上才消失，等他恢复了成年人的思考能力是一周之后的事，那时他已经可以非常平静的面对某件事。

从Pub出来时他就把手机调成关机，这么多天一直没有打开。他对着一片漆黑的屏幕发了会儿呆，终于按下电源键。未读短信和未接电话的通知一条接一条跳出来，他回复了朋友和助理，给妈妈打了电话，然后停在了Chris发来的消息上。

Chris简单介绍了下邀他试镜的角色，以及他的身体是否恢复，何时有空面谈等，语气礼貌而亲切，是Chris名下的消息栏里第一条讯息。

「很高兴你能邀请我，不过从酒吧出来的时候吹了风，现在还在发烧，非常抱歉，不知见面时间可否延后？鬼天气忽冷忽热的，你也保重。」

「很高兴你能邀请我，下周除了几个通告都没什么事，看你时间方便？」

「很高兴你能邀请我，遗憾的是助理刚通知之前签的一部片子最近要开拍了，非常抱歉，希望你早日找到更合适的人。」

Mackie说他应该多和他们联系。曾经，他在心底期望“他们”里能有他的位置，但现在不是了。

编辑栏里写了改，改了删，屏幕暗下去再亮起，一直到最后电量耗尽自动关机，他什么也没有发出去。

 

3.

还是在一起拍戏的时候，因为动作戏很多，有一次和Chris对戏时Seb不小心扭伤了腰部。明明已经和对方的替身演练很多次了，然而当正身从后面紧紧抱住他时，身上划过的闪电般的战栗感让他呆楞得完全忘记了动作要领。他摔在防护垫上，腰部肌肉一阵尖锐的疼痛，他知道是自己的错，但是Chris坚持认为是他没有控制好，非常愧疚。

晚上Chris开车送他回家，医护人员处理好伤处确认没有大碍了，Chris还是很紧张的在他腰后垫上垫子，像对待孕妇一样小心翼翼的，开车时频频看向副驾确认旁边的人确实没有碎掉，依然完好无损。

Seb被他的样子逗得大笑，那时还尚未想通为何心里会感到丝丝缕缕的甜蜜，只是莫名觉得开心，好像自己也和窗外掠过的温柔夜色一样，马上就要腾空融化。

Chris很严肃的让他不要笑，当心再扭到。认真的侧脸干干净净没有胡须，强健的肌肉裹在紧身T恤里更显得夸张，倒有几分戏里角色上身的震慑威力。

Seb又有了那种似曾相识却难以捉摸的诡异感觉，无端觉得发热，但也不想开窗吹散这一刻的气氛。他慢慢不笑了，老老实实坐着。

Chris说这才乖，要给他一点奖励。

Seb看着Chris的手伸到他身前打开储物抽屉，好奇“奖励”会是什么。

Chris翻出一张CD，对他说，给你听听我最近在听的歌。读碟后，音响里放出的是一部电影的原声乐，小提琴和钢琴交错，非常像巨变后一个人波涛汹涌的内心。

Seb问，不是《Trouble Man》吗？

Chris看了看他笑道，你听这首像不像一个Trouble Man的内心。

Seb说，咦，我刚刚也是这样想的。

两人对视一起笑。过了一会儿Chris说，音乐的神奇之处就是它有时特别能恰如其分的表达我们当时的心情，很多年以后再听到还能清楚的想起来，电影也是。

Seb看着他的侧脸点点头。

刚听到Chris说要给他听歌时，Seb偷偷在心里嫌弃这算什么奖励，音乐放了一阵后，他却慢慢喜欢上了，感觉听到的不止是“Trouble Man”的，同时也是星途正亮的大明星ChrisEvans的内心，好似他和他从只是认识的同事关系变得十分亲近。

车子驶过繁华的中心地段后，路两边的灯光逐渐冷清，最后只剩每隔几米出现的路灯，在他们面前铺成一段异色长路，光线照不到的地方连成广袤的黑暗。有那么片刻，他突然希望这段路越长越好。

后来，拍戏时再近的距离也有过，不知为何Seb心里默认了车上的那短短一路才是他们有过的最亲密的时刻。

因此，他之后才经常梦到开车行驶在公路上吧。

*

Seb开车到了约定的地点，准备找个车位停车，Club门前的停车场已经泊满，他把车开进旁边的巷子里，刚找个位置停稳，巷口两束车灯由远及近，一辆他常常想起的黑色轿车停在他前面不远的地方。巷子里光线昏暗，但是他看清了车上下来的两个人。

长发，真人比照片还要漂亮，身材非常棒，大胸细腰长腿，网上的资料上说以前是模特。果然是Chris喜欢的类型，他也会忍不住多看两眼。

Seb坐在车里，熄灭前灯，黑暗笼罩因而可以看得肆无忌惮，从下车的地方到门口总共十几米的距离，两人很快就走完了。

Seb就这么坐了一会儿一动没动，突然笑了出来，Mackie虽然没说Chris会带女伴来，但是人家既是电影女主，又在和导演闹绯闻，于公于私出现都太正常不过了，他是在惊讶什么呢。

手机铃声吓了Seb一跳，在安静的密闭空间里这声音大得吓人，Seb掏出手机，看到是Mackie的来电，犹豫了一会儿他按下接听键。

“你到哪儿了？Chris已经到了，带了神秘嘉宾哦，你快了吗？”

电话里欢快的声音传了很远，还有模糊的音乐声和其他人的交谈声，和安静漆黑的车里完全是两个世界。

Seb听到自己的声音，也大得吓人。

“我大概到不了了⋯⋯Mackie，这部片子我还是不演了吧⋯⋯”

“什么？为什么？你没档期？”

“⋯⋯嗯。”

“Sebastian，你怎么搞的，现在说不行？我不管了，Chris在这儿，你自己来和他说。”

电话被粗暴的挂掉了，Seb默默叹气。

确实当面说清楚比较好，不然就太不礼貌了。但是他还想一个人再呆一会儿，他还再需要一点时间。

小巷子像黑夜里的一条裂缝，他被折在里面，只有偶尔经过巷口的车灯飞速掠过，一闪而逝的光亮，持续不停。

 

所以她也坐在你的车里，听你在听的歌吗。

你也会告诉她你在想什么吗。

 

其实也没什么大不了的，不过就是喜欢的人喜欢别人而已，谁没有失恋的时候呢，何况是早就预见的失恋。

 

二十分钟后，Seb打开车门。

从头到尾，只有他一个人知道发生了什么。

 

4.

Seb进门找到已经到了的三个人，被毫不留情的罚了酒，他不知道坏笑的Mackie和Chris调了什么鬼东西给他喝，又辣又咸又苦，他差点吐出来，Mackie警告他，吐出来就再喝一杯。

热辣的酒液滑进喉咙，Seb眼睛里马上泛起一层生理泪水，舌头探到空气里扇个不停。

“你们⋯⋯也太狠了⋯⋯”

“你在电话里想跟我说什么来着？”

“我现在，什么都说不出了⋯⋯”

Seb灌了口啤酒，冲掉舌头上刺激味道，喉咙里像要烧起来，他确实说不出话了。

Chris把女伴介绍给他，又跟他说了下电影的一些细节，Chris望住他笑着对他说“我认为你很合适”时，Seb完全找不出拒绝的话。他加入到他们的讨论中，并不时和Mackie调侃眼前的璧人几句。

有这样的演技，Seb想，他的演艺事业还可以再上层楼吧。

Seb擦掉眼角笑出的一点眼泪，起身去卫生间。Club里弥漫着一种奇异的烟蓝色光线，舞池里还放出干冰烟雾烘托迷幻效果，Seb觉得自己大概有点喝多了，走到卫生间的几步路像游荡在深蓝的海里，穿过无数互相贴近亲吻着的鱼群，数千米深的海水盖在头顶，明知自己是鱼也会不敢呼吸。

用冷水冲冲脸，窒息感终于散掉一点，Seb从卫生间出来，脸上的水滴落进颈窝里，随手抹干。走到半路的时候Seb被人叫住，他想了好一会儿才记起来对方是他为某家杂志拍摄硬照时见过一面的男模，比他小几岁，从罗马尼亚来美国混时尚圈。小男模很热情的喊住他，把Seb拉到他和朋友们的座位上，他的朋友们似乎也是时尚圈的人，一圈美男美女，Seb正好不想回去继续伪装，也怕喝多做出一些超出控制的事，就接受邀请在他们当中坐下来。小模特们都说看了Seb的新片，觉得他在片里酷炫的不行，挨个和他喝酒，喝到Seb想吐，摇摇晃晃站起来再去卫生间，顺便开溜。

想开溜，但是外套还在Chris他们那里，也应该和他们打个招呼再离开，Seb边想边往回走，这次真是喝过了，意识还是清楚的，头却晕得分不清方向，身上也沉的厉害。他靠墙缓一缓，感到有人从后面扶住他，问他，你还好吗。

陌生的声音，不是认识的人。Seb想扭头跟对方说谢谢他很好，刚张口对方的手指顺势伸进来，好像是药片一类的东西，飞快的塞进他嘴里，Seb迟钝的没反应过来，毫无防备的吞了下去。

“怎么醉成这样，门在那边。”陌生男人的动作从扶着他变成把他紧紧禁锢在臂弯里，对他这么说。Seb意识到不对劲，挣扎着，告诉对方他朋友就坐在附近。

“你朋友是两男一女？别傻了，他们早走了。”

走了么。Seb黯然，还没有忘记努力摆脱眼前意图诡异的人，不过对方高大有力，他喝醉软绵绵的推拒丝毫没影响对方拖着他走的步伐。

真的不太妙。被拖出后门拐进旁边漆黑的小巷子里时，Seb从怀疑变成了恐惧，他说不出话来，挣扎的动作也不由自主的停了。一开始他以为是酒醉的关系，想咬咬舌尖让自己清醒一点，然而齿关完全用不上力，像身体失去了这个部位一样，不只齿关，他连自己的舌头都找不到，他想起了刚被喂入的药片，应该是肌肉松弛剂一类的东西，意识清楚，感觉也在，就是无法移动。

Seb是真的害怕了，男人把他抱进无人小巷里，找个隐蔽的角落让他仰躺在汽车引擎盖上，双腿被打开，男人站在他的双腿之间，解开了他的裤子。

巷子里一片漆黑，只有远处楼群投下一点光亮，男人过长的头发遮住脸，只露出一个粗糙的下巴。Seb的长裤被褪下，堆在膝盖上，上身也只穿着一件衬衫，刚刚挣扎时扯开好几粒纽扣，什么也遮不住。五月的夜风还很凉，Seb衣不蔽体，裸露的前胸急出一层细汗，张嘴发不出声，口水顺着脸颊流下来。

“别害怕，你知道这是件快乐的事，比你以往经历过的都要快乐。”

看出Seb眼中的恐惧，男人轻声对他说。

“你还没尝过男人的滋味吧，所以我给你准备了点额外的礼物，Sebastian，哦，别这么惊讶，我当然知道你是谁，看电影的时候我就这么想了，没想到有天真让我遇到你⋯⋯”

男人俯身贴近他，隔着毛糙的发丝和胡渣磨蹭他的嘴唇、脸颊，那双剥掉他长裤的双手也摸到他身上赤裸的地方，毫无顾忌，毫不怜惜。

被男人压在身下肆意蹂躏，那颗恶心的脑袋在他颈窝深嗅，从颈侧舔到肩膀，恶心屈辱的感觉立刻像蛛丝一样缠紧他。

“哦天，这么香，这么甜，就该被男人上⋯⋯有感觉了么？”

Seb尽力让自己的注意力集中在紧贴着的冰冷车盖上，但是耳边下流的秽语和碰触还是像茧一样把他包住了，眼角两道凉凉的水痕划过太阳穴，流进耳中，更可怕的是，随着男人的触摸，作呕的感觉之后，一股难言的渴望和快感沿着脊椎窜遍全身，他竟然不自主想上挺前胸把自己送进男人嘴里。

“嗯⋯⋯”乳尖被含住，他听到一声极低弱模糊的呻吟，是他发出的，声音里的祈求意味让他终于意识到，药里除了肌肉松弛的作用，还参合了催情成分。Seb绝望的闭上眼，更多的眼泪从上翘的眼尾涌出。

“你真幸运，宝贝儿。”男人从上俯视他，拇指抹干他潮湿的眼角，“别哭，我今天带的很齐全，保证你以后每天都会怀念今晚。”

Seb看着对方从衣袋掏出一条润滑剂一样的东西，挤出一坨粘在指尖，探向他藏起来的后穴。

来了⋯⋯

无数话语堆在Seb舌尖上，无论哀求还是诅咒，Seb知道即使他能说出来也无法阻止接下来事情的发生。

他的两腿被架起，后面的入口充分暴露出来，他看不见，但是明明白白感受到了侵入的异物。两根手指在药膏作用下顺利捅进来，药膏似乎有一点和普通润滑剂不同的地方，固体的膏状进入温暖的体内马上就融化成透明的黏液，男人挤出更多填入，融化的浓稠液体从穴口流出，赤裸的下体全部打湿。

“真漂亮，Sebastian，我就知道，人人都爱正统帅哥Chris Evans，但你才是真绝色，看这屁股、紧穴，啧啧，真敏感啊，一碰就红了。”男人一手揉捏Seb的臀瓣，一手翻搅股间的小洞带起嗞嗞的水声，熟练的将那药膏均匀的抹在每一处肠壁上。冰凉的药膏在Seb体内掀起阵阵诡异的热潮，连前面也不知不觉抬起头滴下一串前液，Seb瘫在车盖上，拼命抵抗想要对方再深一点的渴望。

听到Chris的名字，Seb眼里亮了一下，酒还没醒么，为什么他好像隐约听见Chris的声音，喊他的名字。

男人很警觉，不时抬头四处张望。

没有什么异常，四周依然鬼影不见一个。

“别傻了，你还指望有人像电影里一样来救你么。啊，忘了拍照。”自言自语着从衣袋里翻出手机，淫邪的舔了下从Seb后穴里抽出的手指。他将Seb的双腿分得更开，摆出一览无余以供拍照的姿势，这时不远处清晰传来呼喊Seb名字的声音，Seb的眼里更湿了，他当然听出那是谁。

“该死！”

男人咒骂，望向声音传来的方向犹豫片刻，然后果断收起手机从地上捡起一支废弃球棒躲到一辆车后埋伏。

从Seb的方向什么也看不到，有那么一会儿寂静得像凝固了一样，越来越明显的是他的心跳，大得几乎盖住了来人渐进的脚步声。

“Sebastian？”

Chris的声音离他尚有一段距离，不确定的疑问语气，上一刻还在庆幸和不敢置信Chris真的会来找他的Seb，瞬间想到自己现在这副难看可耻的样子全要被Chris看见了。

没等他的担心成为现实，安静的巷子里传来一声击中钝物的闷响。那个要侵犯他的变态偷袭中了Chris，两个人在他看不见的地方扭打起来。Seb努力分辨打斗的声音，混乱的挥击声逐渐变得单一，击中，击中，击中，拳拳到肉的声音和哀嚎，然后是落荒而逃的脚步声。

“天哪⋯⋯”

Chris急促的呼吸声就在眼前，他看到他了，Seb很想把自己缩起来，或者盖上那些裸露粘湿的部位，但他还是该死的一动不能动，只有口水不断沿着张开唇角流下来，和眼泪一起浸湿他的脸颊。显然Chris也惊呆了，他呆楞了两秒钟，马上反应过来脱下自己的外套盖住Seb几乎全裸的上身，拍拍Seb的脸颊确认他是否清醒。

“Sebastian，Sebastian！”

Seb的视线和Chris碰上后马上惊慌的移开，他没法去看Chris现在的表情，也没法去看Chris眼中映出的他自己。

“⋯⋯你被下药了？”

意识清醒但是不能说话也不能动，皮肤热烫脸颊不正常的潮红，私处大开，不说挺立的性器，连后面被开拓过淌着水的地方也没有遮挡的暴露着，不用说也能看出发生了什么。

Chris没再说话，他想帮Seb把裤子穿上，无意摸到一手粘湿，他的动作停顿一下，Seb感到他是在斟酌用词，但是可怕的沉默还在持续，每一秒钟每一个碰触都像刀片一样切割着Seb的神经，更让他崩溃的是，即使这么羞耻难堪，也无法抑制饥渴的生理本能。灼热，像有火从里到外的炙烤他，那个变态给他用的东西发挥作用了，他一面感谢Chris，希望Chris接下来把他放在他的车里不要管他就好了，一面强烈的渴望着那双给他理衣服的手能够摸摸他，用什么粗硬的东西填满他，一刻不停。

“很难受吗？”

Chris突然问，撩开Seb汗湿的前发，那张湿漉不堪还在流泪的脸庞，全让他看到了。他还看到Seb在发抖，以极轻微难以察觉的幅度。

当然没人回答他。Chris横抱起Seb，走到他的车前把Seb放在后座上，然后关上车门。车里比外面还要寂静，Chris的脚步声渐渐减弱消失。

对的，这样就好了，不用管他，药性过去就好了。

Seb蜷躺在座位上，很快脸颊下面的座椅也被打湿。

不久车门再被打开，Chris又回来了，半跪在Seb边上，关上车门。他带回了冰块和毛巾，他拿开Seb身上的外套方便他呼吸降温，用毛巾擦干他汗淋淋的身体，然后裹上冰块放到他额头上。

“或许去医院比较好，但是我想你也不会想让媒体和别人知道。我听人说过一般等药性过去就好了，就是过程会比较难熬，不知道药性的强烈也不好判断时间⋯⋯我帮你纾解下，可以吗？”Chris望着Seb，躺在座椅上的人依然不能动，也没有看他，“我很抱歉，Sebastian。”

Chris慢慢解开Seb的裤链，过程中一直注视着他，那双幽深的大眼睛认命的闭上了，睫毛还是湿的。

拉链拉开后，那根硬烫的东西迫不及待跳到Chris手里，Chris握住它，滴落的前液弄湿他的手，他开始缓慢撸动。

安静狭小的车厢里，Seb浅浅的嘤咛和呼吸声分外鲜明。Chris没动几下，手里的肉茎就颤抖着射了，射完没过多久马上又硬得像没发泄过一样。Chris再次摸上它，大量体液让它简直滑不留手，Chris的技巧很好，顶端和下面的囊袋都有照顾到，Seb跟着射了第二次，第三次，阴茎仍然硬烫如初。

Seb偷偷抬眼看Chris，他渴望靠近又极力躲避的男人就在他一臂距离内，手握他的阴茎，尽力安抚。梦里也不会有这样的画面，只是想想他就要窒息了，但是现在只觉得还不够，他忽然前所未有的厌恶自己，为什么这么不知羞耻，还要让Chris看到他多少丑态才够⋯⋯

Chris擦掉Seb的泪和汗，在他额头亲了一下，这次两只手一起握住，几乎将Seb的整个股间握在手里，太滑腻了，手指在滑动间碰到Seb腿根，然后向下戳到下面微张的洞口，陷进一个指节。

很容易就被接纳了，里面甚至更加粘热，Chris感到Seb极轻微的向上顶下胯，他的手指被绞进更深更紧的地方。他试着抽送一下，柔嫩炙热的肠壁被戳开，在他撤出的时候很不舍的吸附住。

Seb的呻吟声变得粘腻，和甜软，Chris几乎不假思索就加进一指，手里的身体被撑开填满的感觉沿着手指传开，和肠壁摩擦间带出湿靡的水声。车里的温度一定上升了，Seb的脸上又泛出薄汗，先前被捏红的乳尖也湿淋淋的挺立着。

Chris咽口口水润润干涩的喉咙，车里太闷热，满是体液和荷尔蒙的味道，他加快抽动的速度，Seb的嘴唇不自觉微启，上扬的沙哑尾音像挂在翘翘的唇角上，当Chris反复戳中某一点时，Seb再次射精，后面的肉洞深处剧烈收缩着，一股透明的热液涌出，一直流到Chris手腕上。

车窗上蒙上一层水雾，局促的车厢里更暧昧不清，Seb和Chris的喘息声互相交叠，几次发泄后，Seb像化在了车座上，眼皮都快睁不开，阴茎似乎又有感觉了，但总算不像之前那样急切得要炸开。

和Chris距离太近，Seb眼睛都不敢睁开，好像这样眼下的情形就不存在似的，他贪得无厌的屁股没有向他打开，他的大腿也没有和他紧贴，更没有什么硬烫的东西抵着他的腿根。

Seb睁开眼，被高潮冲击得眼角发红含泪，从Club出来后第一次直视眼前的男人，而对方也正静静看着他，紧身T恤包裹的强壮身体完全笼罩住他。

他终于注意到不知什么时候开始抵上他的那个硬家伙是什么。

曾有过一些隐秘的幻想，在每次看见Chris喷张的肌肉线条和亲密的肢体接触后，但没有一次做到眼前这步，大概对他来说想到这个人就是触犯了禁忌。

后穴还是感到酥痒和空虚，Seb将双腿更张开一点，穴口流出的水液滴到座位上，他发现他能动了。他试着喊Chris的名字，舌头还有点迟钝，只发出了低软的呻吟声，他羞窘的垂下眼。

“好一点了吗？”

Chris靠近他问，逼仄的空间里弯一弯腰就能压住他。Seb点点头，又摇摇头，能动的幅度仍然不大。

“谢谢你，Chris。”

他抬手摸到了Chris那个硬胀的地方，像Chris刚刚对他做的一样，拉开了对方的裤链，把那个需要抚慰的家伙释放出来。

Seb没有力气和勇气再做后面的了，他闭上眼。

Chris的呼吸落在他脸上时，他不可抑制的开始心跳加速。嘴唇被吸吮了，随即一个超出想象的粗大灼热的东西填满了他空虚的体内，满足到浑身战栗，不知是因为身体里的充实，还是因为身上的男人。

整个汽车都在震颤，Seb的头抵上车门承受Chris的冲撞。Chris的车靠近巷口，夜深后偶尔有人取车回家，每次有人经过时，Chris就会放缓速度，把他搂进臂弯里，温柔对他说，别怕，我挡住你了，不会让人看见。

被那双健壮的手臂纳入保护范围，Seb看见了Chris小臂上的一道青紫瘀痕。

那是因为他才产生的。

他用力抱紧眼前的男人。

 

5.

他在持续不断的出汗，胸口窒闷，透不过气，像有什么压在身上，但他知道他身上并没有另一个人的重量。

那个他渴望已久的人，他想抵死缠绵的人，某种程度上他的愿望成真了，不过那些都成为了过去式。

Chris坐在他身边，看着他，很久，他感觉到了。他庆幸他现在睁不开眼，没有力气移动，不用去想该找个怎样的借口让他们在这件事之后没有芥蒂的再做朋友，和之前一样，不太联系不太熟的那种。

喉咙很干，像有火烤，这次是真的发烧了。Chris给他喂了几次水和一点好消化的食物，他迷迷糊糊吃下去了，他知道Chris一直等他醒过来，但是他没有。

第二天还是第三天之后，Chris离开一次，又回来了，在他家照顾他，期间接了很多电话，大都是关于工作吧，毕竟宣传期还没过，作为电影主角，Chris的通告比他多多了，不过Chris关上房门压低声线，他听不清楚。

意识时断时续，他不知道Chris是什么时候走的，等他能睁开眼彻底清醒过来时，家里只有他一个人，还有一阵激烈的恨不得把门砸穿的敲门声。

“等下⋯⋯”

Seb喊道，但是声音哑得自己都听不到，他深吸口气从床上爬起来去开门，走路踉踉跄跄。门外站着他的助理，砸门的拳头差点落到他的身上。

“你他妈搞什么鬼⋯⋯”

表情和动作都在爆发中的助理看到Seb的样子后，顷刻就消音了，呆楞一瞬他马上扶住面前脸色惨白好像随时会倒下去的纸片人，他架住Seb的腰，一直到小心翼翼把Seb塞进被团里才再开口。

“你搞什么鬼？通告不上，电话不接，还把自己搞成这副死样？”

“如你所见，我病了⋯⋯手机⋯⋯”Seb在床头柜上找到手机，显然是有人体贴的放在那里。“手机没电了⋯⋯抱歉，没通知你。” Seb给助理一个歉意的笑，“不过已经好多了，明天就可以工作了⋯⋯”

“躺下！”

Seb听话的躺回去，才留意到被单和床单都是干净的，他身上也是，还穿着T恤和短裤。Chris果然是个好人，救了他、帮了他，为他做好善后工作，没有打电话叫他的朋友来，而是亲自照顾他，帮他守住秘密。

“这几天你是怎么过的？”助理在厨房烧水，问道。

“睡过来的吧。”察觉到有鼻音Seb立刻清清嗓子。

“没人照顾你吗？”

“嗯⋯⋯有个朋友在，不过他很忙⋯⋯谢谢。”Seb道谢，接过助理递来的水杯。

“你今天不会还没吃东西吧？”

“⋯⋯如你所见。”

Seb调皮的眨下眼。

 

两天后，Seb病愈坚持要去赶通告。

“你确定你没问题了？”助理怀疑的看着正在穿衣服的Seb。

“我知道你担心我，我真的都好啦。”

“我是怕你在镜头前晕过去。”

“吃了你那么多外卖，怎么好意思晕。”

除了有点苍白和消瘦，Seb看起来气色不错，嘴唇也恢复了平日的红润，但也只是看起来而已，摄影朋里打亮灯光，强烈的光线下他的额头冒出一层汗，又有一点晕眩了，不知道回答了多少个“不知道”，“我也不清楚”，大概这次助理是真要把他家的门敲碎了。摄影结束后，Seb无奈的想。

然而对方没对他今天的表现做出评价，只是告诉他回家多休息，最近不给他安排什么工作了，末了对他说，“我刚看到Chris Evans了，他说在停车场等你。”

Seb在停车场看到Chris的车，有点忐忑的打开车门。

车里整洁清新，有淡淡柠檬草的洁净香气，某天晚上车后座上的混乱纠缠像没发生过一样。黑暗的狭小空间，情欲和体液，低哑的呻吟，都无迹可寻了。

那个狭小的车厢就在Seb身后。

“你也来上通告吗？”Seb坐进车里问。

Chris不置可否，他把手伸向Seb，骤然靠近吓了Seb一跳。

“安全带。”Chris戴着墨镜看Seb一眼，不拍片时他又续起胡须，看不清表情。

“噢，对⋯⋯”离得更近了一点，Seb后退贴紧座椅为Chris让出空间，对方拉过副驾的安全带扣好。

驶出地下停车场，阳光迎面照进车里，一些乱七八糟的想法也在阳光下消失了。平稳行驶中Chris问Seb好点没有，之后就没再说话。Seb想事情是他引起的，还是他先开口比较好，他瞄一眼旁边开车中依然没什么表情的人。

“嗯⋯⋯我想给你打电话来着，告诉你我没什么事了⋯⋯谢谢你，Chris。”

“你没事就好，不用谢我。”

Chris看着前方道路说，Seb看出那是送他回家的路。又是诡异的沉默，Seb想了半天该怎么开口，在家这么多天他都没想好，更何况短短路上几分钟了，而且明明是Chris来找他，难道没有话要对他说吗。

索性Seb也不再想该说什么了。

还有一个路口就到Seb楼下时，Chris突然问，“Sebastian，你真的没事了？不是在躲我？”

“当然没有，我为什么要躲你？”不假思索说出口Seb就后悔了，他们当然清楚是为什么。Seb咬下嘴唇，不得不继续说下去，“你的电话我没接到，之后一忙就忘记回了，你知道，我错过了好几个通告⋯⋯我真的没有回避你，其实，我很感谢你为我做的一切。”停顿一秒钟，他着重又说了一遍，“一切。你做的一切都是因我而起，也是为了我好，我只有感谢。”

“不要谢我。”Chris扭头看着Seb，这次Seb没有避开他的视线，“真的不要谢我⋯⋯听着，电影下个月开拍，如果你不想演了可以直接跟我说，我能理解。”

“不，我会演的⋯⋯”

这两天Seb确实想过退出Chris的电影，之前就犹犹豫豫的，发生这件事后更没法日日见面相处了吧。但是如果现在退出，Chris必然会认为和那件事有关，Chris是好意帮他，他怎么能让Chris对他心怀歉疚呢。

他必须接这部戏。

“剧本很好，你会是个了不起的导演的。我很期待。”

“我很高兴有你参加，”Chris拍拍Seb的腿，掌心正好落在Seb的手指上，“也很高兴我们还是朋友。”

“当然。”

 

还是朋友。

 

车子开到Seb住的街区，经过咖啡店和便利店，在路口停下来等灯，和一周前一模一样，只不过那时是寂静的深夜。

 

（“Seb，到你家门口了，哪栋是你的公寓？”

坐在前面的人扭头问他。车刚好停在路灯下，他撩开Chris盖在他身上的外套，眯眼指了指，“左边第一幢红砖。”手指软软落回去，声音低哑的不像他，他不确定Chris是否听清了。

Chris准确停在他家楼下，开门把他从车里抱出来。

电梯里的白炽灯像夜晚的太阳，他像怕光的小动物蜷缩在另一个人的双手上，对方保持横抱他的姿势打开了房门，没开灯，撞到了餐桌和柜角，一路抱到卧室床上。）

 

“到了。”车子停下来，旁边的人转头看Seb，又确认了一遍进剧组的时间。

Seb打开车门，迎着阳光朝车里的人笑了笑挥手告别，对方也向他微笑挥手。

普通朋友。

站在电梯里，Seb手垂在身侧，有一片不属于自己的温度还粘在手指上，他换了另一只手去开门。

不被别的触感取代，那片别人的体温就能一直留下来。

Seb看了会儿电视，用微波炉加热速食意面作为晚餐，打开冰箱时看到以前买的罐装啤酒，他关上冰箱门，没有拿出来。

但是没喝酒，到了晚上仍然感到一点恍惚的晕眩感。Seb早早躺上床，用被子盖住自己。

无数天他独自睡在这张床上，从未想到这么熟悉的地方有一天也会显得空旷冷清。

Seb将被子拉到头顶。好了，从头到脚都被温柔的黑暗抱住了。

 

（他踢开刚刚盖上的被子，下面的衬衣领口大开，他又往边上扯了扯。给他盖好被子的人听到动静转头，回到他身边，一只大掌抚上他的额头测温，他没有预兆的睁开眼。

身体里灌进的大量酒精差不多随着汗水和体液蒸发殆尽了，只剩一点恍然的晕眩，他眼睛里清澈，清醒，清晰浮动着焚烧的烈焰和灰烬。

欢爱过后还在情欲中，他摸住额上的手掌，引导另一个人的手指摸过他的眼睛，脸颊，舔湿的唇角，到他还透着微粉的肩颈皮肤。

薄薄的衣衫两下就被扯落了，他赤裸着抱紧衣衫整齐的Chris，几十分钟前差点把他干晕的粗壮性器又回到他体内，深处麻痒的地方被狠捣，他咬紧唇，还是漏出一点欢愉满足的呻吟。

被压得很紧，手腕被扣在耳侧，Chris没有给他爱抚，但是身上每一处肌肤都和衣料或者床单激烈摩擦着，从头到脚，全身都被急促的深入浅出的节奏推动，像在甜美震颤的海浪里摇摆不停，温柔热烈。）

 

在限定的夜里，做着普通朋友之间不会做的事，夜晚很长，但是只此一次。

剧烈战栗的快感一天比一天浅淡，感觉消失了但是让人食髓知味的记忆还在。Seb在黑暗里静静凝视左手手指，下午暖暖的碰触还残留指尖上，他将手指举到唇边亲了亲，舌尖轻轻划过指腹，带着濡湿的触感摸过自己的眼睛，脸颊，唇角，脖颈，慢慢向下，到Chris没碰过的乳粒。

他闭上眼，回想着另一个人的手在他身上的感觉，缓缓打开腿。

指尖摸到挺立起的欲望中心，嗯，是这样握住它，这样握紧的程度和频率，从上到下的抚摸。几次就快到了，但是感觉还差点什么，他全身紧绷，连后面都开始不由自主的收缩。

Seb睁开眼，被子蒙在脸上什么也看不见，他慢慢抬起另一只手，放进口里舔湿，手指抽出一丝银线离开嘴唇，他抬高一点腰，方便碰到那个紧闭的入口。

滞涩，疼痛，没有那天晚上被撑开填满的愉悦和满足，但Seb还是用力插进了一指，缓慢抽插几下后变得顺逐。

是这样的感觉么，被柔软湿热的地方包裹住，缠得那么紧。

Seb将两腿再张大一些，手指按压自己的肠壁，疼痛消失的同时，酥痒难耐的感觉缓慢苏醒。他舔了下嘴唇，插入的动作变深变快，腰臀也跟着摆动起来，好像有人在带动他摇摆，在海浪里。但是不够，不够甜美也不够战栗，他得到过的他想要的，远不止这些。

闭上眼就有眼泪溢出来，Seb自暴自弃又加入一指，一点也不轻柔也没有技巧的乱戳一气。

贪心的人该被惩罚，他只配得到这些。

他咬住下唇，被子盖住的空间比车厢还狭小，泄露的抽泣声和喘息被无限放大，前后两只手一起玩弄自己，不知过了多久，终于到了短暂的高潮，手指从后穴里滑出，两腿痉挛着并拢，躺平。

他掀开被子，像溺水的人浮出水面大口喘息。生理的欲火暂时消退了，然而高潮后凶猛的歉疚感，仿佛永远没有尽头。

 

6.

开始总是突然得没有理由。

 

最近Seb的拍摄部分暂歇，Chris来他家的频率变得频繁起来。晚上甚至没提前通知他就带着酒过来了。

上上次Chris带了一打花花绿绿的酒和饮料说要给Seb调彩虹酒，不过失败了，鲜亮的各色酒汁混合到一起成了恶心的酱黑色。Seb阻止了Chris要把它们倒掉的打算，他把杯里的东西当成鲜花盛放的枯地，全部喝了下去。

他的超级英雄做什么都是最好的不是吗。

“Seb，你真是太棒了！”

Chris从沮丧变成了全世界笑得最开心的人。Seb擦擦唇角溢出的酒液，也向他开心的笑了，好像刚喝下的是被人藏了很久的甜蜜甘酿。

之后他用还热辣辣的口腔在沙发上给Chris来次口活，被噎得流了一脸眼泪，没办法，这种事他还没做过几次，不过他想即使他练熟练了，也很难把Chris的家伙全部含进去。

好在Chris完全没有嫌弃他的生涩和笨拙，在他吸到一半的时候就把他按倒操进他下面的小洞里，还在耳边低音轰炸，“宝贝儿，你刚才的唇形和表情真是他他妈棒了。”

没到高潮Seb腿就打颤了，后来酒劲上头，浑身骨架和理智都被抽走一样，任Chris把他压弯，把他折叠过来，难以启齿的动作和声音，酥软得自己都不敢相信。

果然人类为了爱什么事都做的出来。

或者说为了做爱也行。

“太疯了，你让我觉得自己还是个十几岁的毛头小子。”

事后Chris趴在他背上说。

那么，这就够了吧。

不问因果缘由，每一次都像庆祝一样。

Seb脸埋进床单里，蹭掉无法控制的生理泪水。

应该喝香槟。

 

厨房里摆了一排Chris带来的酒，大都只喝了一半，因为那时他们就会吻得不可开交，然后到床上、桌子上、墙上，有一次是地板上去。

Seb没想到他还会再碰酒，在那件事之后他拒绝再去酒吧，唯一破例是Chris生日那天，拍摄结束后全剧组的人包下一间酒吧给Chris庆生，但是无论别人如何劝说和嘲笑，Seb就是一口酒都不肯喝。

狂欢结束，滴酒未沾的Seb负责送被灌醉的Chris回家。他开着Chris的车，从后视镜里看卧在车后座上的高大男人。

像那一天反过来。

Chris的身体很沉，他抱不动，他把Chris的手臂横在他肩上，一路架着Chris进门，走到床边，然后，他被那具沉重热烫的坚实身体压在床上，第二天才能起来。

结果还是一样的。

Chris醉的厉害，几乎没做前戏就进去了，把Seb双手压到头顶让他一动不能动，全凭生理本能在身下人的身体里横冲直撞，只顾找自己想要的东西，蛮横迫切。

Seb痛得厉害，即使如此，他还是获得了极大的快感，在Chris的床上射了一次又一次，为Chris再次碰他喜悦得浑身战栗。

第二天他醒过来时Chris正在旁边看着他，看到他呆楞的样子笑了出来，问他，“你还好吗？我昨晚是不是很过分？”

Chris问的一脸平静，当然还有隐约的担忧，但这不是应该有的反应吧。Seb猜不出Chris什么意思，还是睁大眼唇微张的呆傻表情。

“呃⋯⋯”Seb也搞不清楚这个时候该说什么才是正常反应了。

“抱歉，昨天我醉的厉害⋯⋯”Chris摸摸Seb的头发，“我很感激你没有捅死我，或者砸死我，让我还能看到今天的太阳⋯⋯但是老实说，如果你知道我现在在想什么八成会后悔昨天没有这样做⋯⋯”

Seb呼吸都忘了，紧张的等着Chris会说什么。

“我想昨天应该不都是酒精的错⋯⋯那天的事总会不自觉出现在我脑子里，所以我大概是⋯⋯”

是什么？Seb呆呆等着，Chris却停在这里不继续说下去了，他闭起眼，轻轻皱眉，挣扎无奈的样子让Seb非常不忍，Seb鼓起勇气小声说了句，“其实，我也是⋯⋯”指甲都陷进掌心的肉里。

然后Chris睁开蓝眼睛看他，里面的温柔几乎将他淹没，慢慢吻住他。

 

第一次的时候别说吻，连个爱抚也没有，第二次也是。

所以这一次会有什么不一样了吧。Seb阻止自己这么想，但是又忍不住心里偷偷期待。

 

几天后在片场收工时Seb收到了Chris的短信。

「晚上在家？」

Seb听到了自己的心跳声，他找个没人的地方，对着对话框编辑了好久，最后回复了「嗯。」

 

第三次的时候才是他们真正意义上的第一次，在两个人都清醒，知道自己在做什么的情况下。开始是有点别扭的，脱掉同性同事的衣服，还是那种工作上都很少有交集，私下里都不会一起吃饭喝酒的同事。但是下一次就熟稔的像做过无数次一样，在不同的地方，用不同的体位，Chris知道Seb不再去酒吧，于是每次都带瓶酒过来陪他在家喝，看肥皂剧，摸清他身上的敏感点，每次都做到Seb红着脸求饶战栗。Chris对他的需求让他不禁怀疑是不是Chris这段时间只有他一个人，答案似乎是肯定的，外面早就在传他和绯闻女友分手的事，Seb暗自观察了下，在片场两人除了工作需要外几乎没有交流，不在是从前形影不离的样子。

他这算是乘虚而入吗。Seb疑惑。虽然仔细想想他和Chris都没有互相表白过，从没说过什么喜欢和爱，哪怕在床上做的火热的时候。

Seb有想过旁敲侧击试探一下Chris对他的态度，他挑了一个气氛不错的时候，Chris紧紧抱着他平复高潮的余韵，他装作漫不经心，勾起一点唇角问勒得他发麻的人，“刚刚很棒？”

“想要更棒的吗？”

没等Seb再做铺垫，刚从他体内滑出去的Chris又生猛的回来了，他被翻个身，换个姿势又来一次⋯⋯

其实他隐约明白Chris的想法，因此没有勇气问个清楚，如果答案是最坏的那个，他还怎么装作不在乎的样子继续下去呢。

不管怎样，眼前一切已经如梦似幻了。

就放弃询问，放弃尊严，躲避所有人的目光。

做他不可告人的婊子。

 

 

7.

和Chris在一起后，Sebastian变得爱照镜子了。 

抬起眼帘，上挑着眼尾，镜中人的眼神变得莫名纯良又带有诱惑性，他习惯性舔了下嘴唇。

虽然以前也有朋友开玩笑似的和他提起过，但他从没当回事。

他的眼神，与人对视的方式，一些无意识的小动作，他不以为意，却不知不觉把这些融入进表演里。

Chris也和他说起过。

纯良，却莫名诱人，故意坏起来时简直可爱死了，他一辈子不想停下来。

Chris这么说时，他们正窝在他的小沙发上，一起看对方的电影，玩一个“谁笑的最多谁就输了”的游戏。Seb毫无悬念的获胜了，事实上他不但没怎么笑，有两部竟然没忍住看哭了（他感动流泪的样子遭到Chris的无情大笑，他淡定的把它们记在了Chris的帐上），还被迷得七荤八素的，所以Chris输了赖账，把他按在沙发上狠狠进入时，他没怎么挣扎就默许了。

沙发很小，他们不得不紧紧抱在一起，Chris全身的重量都压在他身上，像发疯似的要撞穿他，他横在沙发背上的左腿哆哆嗦嗦的晃来晃去，他以为自己要散架了，Chris似乎知道他在担心什么，一边继续凶狠的要他一边握住他的腿放到自己肩膀上，把Seb禁锢折叠起来，像摆弄他专属的玩偶。

在喘息间隙里，Chris抚摸他泛出泪水的眼睛这么对他说。

但是Chris所谓的一辈子大概只有两个月那么久。那天后来，他被抱进卧室里，又在床上乱来一番，也许是几番，一波波的高潮把他冲晕过去，等他清醒的睁开眼后，再没在他的卧室里见过Chris。

Seb拒绝去想这是第几天，算得那么清楚好像他多在意这件事似的，太可悲了一点。

他的戏份拍得差不多了，几天前他去剧组里闲晃，一段时间没见，Chris的胡须又蓄那么长了，Seb吓了一跳，他都不用拍戏吗。转了两圈Chris终于注意到他，两人的眼神在空中碰了碰就算打过招呼，Chris又一头埋进监视器和剧本里。

Seb笑笑，对自己解释，这大概就是Chris不回他留言和短信的原因。

有无数件事都比他重要。电影，剧本，家人，朋友，宣传和应酬，之后再之后才是他可能存在的位置，他的纯良和惑人才有空被拿出来把玩一下。

 

Seb笑笑。

*

片场还是老样子，不同的或许是气氛比他上次来时更加忙碌紧绷。Seb来补几个镜头，没有几句台词，化完妆从拖车里出来发现正在拍的还是他刚到时拍的那场戏。又NG两次，Chris让大家休息一下。人群四散开，Chris还守着监视器一遍遍回放，Seb不知道自己该不该走过去。

他挪着脚步原地蹭了两下，一阵香水味从身边飘过，曼妙的背影让Seb马上想起了这部电影的女主角，之前和Chris传绯闻的那个美女。

看着谈笑甚欢的一对璧人，他默默走开了。

 

因为白天落下的进度，晚上拖到很晚才收工，幸而后面的拍摄十分顺利，Chris提议请大家去吃点东西。

“一起去吗？”

Chris在他耳边低声问他时，Seb鬼使神差的答应了。

 

餐吧里光线明亮，不过他们坐的这个角落在背光的地方。会餐到了尾声，剧组里的同事在讨论接下来去哪儿喝一杯。

Seb不知道自己怎么就坐在Chris旁边了，很好的说话机会，但是整个晚上他一声没出。

现在开口反而更奇怪，好像才发现旁边坐着这么个人似的。

他索性放弃了，把玩着衣袋里的火机，金属外壳都被暖热了，一圈圈划过掌心，打定主意散场后就悄悄回家。

没说话，但Seb的眼角控制不住的偷偷往临坐瞟过去。

Chris吃了口剩下的沙拉，又喝了口啤酒。

Chris在跟对面的人说话。

Chris笑了。

Chris又笑了。

Chris的双手放到桌下。

然后，Seb感到他的腿碰到了什么东西。

确切的说，是什么东西碰到了他的腿。温暖有力，握住他的腿向外更加分开，熟悉又色情的在腿根处抚摸。

意识到那是什么，Seb的背马上绷直了，双眼不可置信的睁大，下意去看桌上的其他人。

没有人注意到。

Seb放下心，随即咬住嘴唇，低头掩饰自己的反应。

他身前的桌布被有意无意撩起来，盖住他的双腿，从他的角度什么也看不到，除了旁边一小截没进桌布里、衣袖卷起的手臂。

那只看不见的手在他僵直的大腿上摸了摸，接着来到他两腿中心的地方，隔着仔裤布料摩挲慢慢现出的轮廓。

他能感觉到那里一点点充血膨胀，在紧身仔裤里艰难的变成让人满意的硬度和形状，像被勒紧的心脏一样，透不过气。

已经对他的身体很熟悉了，明知他的欲望已被撩拨到最高点，那只作恶的手依然只是不紧不慢的轻轻挑逗，不肯给与实质上的抚慰。

Seb舔了舔唇，咽下口水润喉，怕自己的声音引起别人注意，动作小心轻巧。

“Chri⋯⋯”

Seb刚想向隔壁的人开口，Chris另一边的同事这时递给Chris一只烟，吸引走他的注意力。

Chris叼住烟微微侧头，点火后一圈烟雾散开。同事抬眼，隔着Chris看到Seb湿漉漉的满是渴望的眼神，顺手掏出一根递给他。

“谢、谢谢⋯⋯我不用了⋯⋯”

同事耸耸肩，扭身坐回自己的位置上。

Seb松口气，舌尖再次扫过上唇。刚刚想说的话和支撑他的力气一起流走了，瘫软在座椅上。

汗水从额头上流下来。

像是奖励一样，胯间的手慢慢拉开了他的裤链，把闷坏了的小东西从内裤里取出来。

Seb的嘴唇不可抑制的微微张开。

红润。光泽。

他倾身贴着餐桌，双手抓紧桌沿，想把桌下的事藏紧一点。

面前是他刚用过的餐盘，刀叉整齐摆放着，他从刀面的反光里看到了自己的脸。

一脸泫然欲泣。发红的眼角，嘴唇。被撩拨得舌尖都探了出来。身体随着下面捋动的节奏细细战栗着。

他忍不住用大腿磨蹭Chris的手臂。

快点⋯⋯再快点⋯⋯求你⋯⋯

对面的同事站起身去卫生间，桌布被掀起，Seb下意夹紧双腿。幸好唯一的遮挡很快落回来。

不满他擅自乱动，Chris的手狠狠掐了下他细嫩的腿根。

Seb吃痛，微侧过脸看向Chris，闪着水光的大眼睛委委屈屈的。

Chris抽着烟，不时和旁边的人开句玩笑，并没有看向Seb，但是手下恢复了动作，继续满不在意不紧不慢的逗弄他。

两人之间沉默不语，又在看不见的地方纠缠得彼此不分。诡异又汹涌。

为什么要这样对他⋯⋯

Seb的嘴唇上咬出一排红印。

何必难过呢。明知道对他而言自己就是这样的存在而已。

不必怜惜，也不必珍惜。

鼻端喘息加重，Seb知道他要到了，快感猛烈得眼泪都流要出来了。

他尽量让自己颤抖得不那么厉害，拿起桌上的纸巾，悄悄探到桌下帮Chris把手擦干净。

同事们终于定好接下来的去向，Chris结完帐身子一歪靠在Seb身上，说自己喝多了，向大家告罪请假。

Seb怀疑他是装醉，虽然压在肩膀上的身体真的很沉。他把Chris的手臂环到自己肩上，从Chris的口袋里翻出他家钥匙。

扶着Chris在床上躺平，看了他一会儿，对方一直没睁开眼。Seb想他可能是真醉了，起身去厨房找找有没有解酒的东西。

没找到果汁，他倒了一杯牛奶。

“干什么呢，等你半天了。”

Seb吓了一跳，转身看到Chris似笑非笑站在他身后。

“给你倒点喝的解酒⋯⋯你没醉？”

“醉了，被你迷醉了。”

他接过Seb递来的牛奶，带着点笑一边喝一边看着Seb。也许是酒精的关系，Chris眼里的电流比平时还厉害，看得Seb脸颊发热。

“过来。”

放下喝完的空杯，Chris舔了下嘴角的白色奶沫，把Seb拉进卧室里，抱着他在床上滚了一圈。

“想不想我？”

好久没被这么近注视着，Seb不受控制轻轻点下头。接着离得更近了，Chris把他的手按在头两侧，舌头伸进他嘴里，密密实实的封住他。

Chris胯间硬起来的地方紧贴着他，烫得他都要化了。

“Chris⋯⋯”

“嗯？忍了一晚上了吧，想说什么？”

还是双手被压着，嘴唇被吸吮的弱势姿态，身上的男人压在他打开的胸腔上，他没办法阻止自己一整颗心都飞向眼前的人。

 

“请、请⋯⋯玩弄我⋯⋯”

 

 

8.

私下里，Seb和Chris说过的话不算多但也绝对不少，每次见面后回想起来，竟然每一句都记得。有时只言片语中绕几个弯才能依稀猜出的甜蜜气息，Seb好几天都在暗自回味。

比如上次Chris解开缚在他手腕上的领带时说的话。

“我很抱歉用这个，Seb很乖，说不动就老实呆着⋯⋯”没说完，他和Seb都笑了，然后自然而然的接吻，过了会儿Chris继续道，“看起来很乖，但很有自己的想法，像个好奇又腼腆的孩子，离得远了怕会跑掉，离得近了也怕会跑掉。”

Seb的手腕被勒出了红印，很酸痛，一次次在高潮中抽搐的腰和腿好像要散架一样，也很酸痛。但是Chris的话听进心里，酸和痛中生出了细细密密的甜蜜酥麻。男人压下来的眼神闪着光，犹如深色丝绒上镶金带钻。

他不知道该怎么回应，只好再吻住Chris。

 

再过几天就是Seb的生日，他查了日历，那天是周二，是他和Chris如无例外会见面的日子，朋友打了电话来要帮他庆祝，他约在前一个周末，避开了生日那天。

他思考了下Chris知不知道哪天是他生日，随即又嘲笑自己像恋爱中的少女。毕竟不是恋人，他想，还是不要去想这些事比较好，如果那天Chris来找他，就顺便把生日过掉就好了。

 

Seb提前一天打扫好卫生，早上起来仔细剃须，镜子里的脸光滑紧致，双眼皮线深邃的大眼睛看着他，他看见自己的手伸向眉眼的位置，没碰到，隔空停了一会儿，最终落了回去。

他从衣柜里翻出连帽衫，帽子拉到头顶，戴上墨镜，八月里这样打扮着实够热，所幸纽约从来不缺怪人，超市里空调也足够凉爽。Seb在货架间晃荡，看到什么都想买一点回去，多买些总有一样会讨人喜欢。挑了一堆真空包装的零食，逛到酒品区，推车里多了一打啤酒，两支红酒，想了想，又拿了香槟。

其实不必赶在当天来买，新鲜度不会受影响，不过Seb想反正也没什么事，从白天等到晚上，太漫长了一点。

Chris的电影已经到了后期阶段，快下班的时候他给Chris打了电话，没有接通，再打就转到语音信箱。他订了城里最好的牛排馆的外卖，餐桌上摆着红酒，一小盏烛台，依然不确定Chris会不会来。

他坐在餐桌前想着该怎么办。不能怪Chris，他应该事先约一下的，心里那点小小的期待根本不应该存在。Chris如果来不了的话那也没有办法，就是牛排比较可惜。

一晃神的时间天就黑了，窗外照进的朦胧光线像流沙一样将他浸没。Seb握着发热的手机，沉吟一下又拨通电话。这次很快就接通了，等待对方出声的短暂空白里，Seb的心跳猛然加快。

“Hey，Sebastian？”

“啊⋯⋯”

意外出现的熟悉女声让毫无防备的Seb吃了一惊，片刻不知道该说什么，对面甜甜的女声继续道，“你找Chris？他刚刚走开⋯⋯一会儿我让他打给你？”

停顿间隙，Seb听到了电话那头微弱的餐具碰撞声和舒缓的音乐声，压低的女声快速和服务员交代了一句什么。

“⋯⋯不用了，”Seb找回了自己的声音，“我也没什么事，不用麻烦了。”

 

挂断电话后，Seb放下手机，一时想不出下一步要做什么，只好继续坐在餐椅上。

突然觉得非常疲倦。

Seb想去床上躺一会儿，但是忽然之间身体竟然无法移动。他用手撑住桌沿，借力让自己站了起来，迈步一步步走向卧室，倒在床上用被子裹紧自己。

身体静止后，思绪像个兀自向前的玻璃瓶，在惯性下翻倒滚了几滚，里面的东西一下子全洒出来。各种杂乱的念头纷纷涌出压向他，迅速而模糊，将他沉沉压进梦里。

Seb做了那个许久不见的梦。空旷笔直的公路，独自驾驶，两边的风景被按下了快速播放键，山川、湖泊、森林，依次闪过，快得几乎融为一体。眼前的路渐渐也看不清了，身后急剧变化的风景包围住他，不知道自己是在前进还是后退。

突然睁开眼。天还是黑的，梦里出了许多汗，衣服湿嗒嗒粘在身上。

有片刻Seb恍然分不清哪个是梦，哪个是现实，思考几秒钟，想起来了。他抹掉脸上的汗，爬起来去厨房喝水。

餐桌上的蜡烛还亮着，外卖原封不动在餐盒里，冰箱里装满上午采购的零食。真好笑，他怎么会以为这些是梦呢。

Seb放下水杯，打开储物柜拿出一个大号垃圾袋，上午从袋子里取出的东西又一样一样扔了回去。Seb提着袋子环视黑漆漆的房间，还有些东西也想扔掉，昨天打扫卫生被他收起来了，那就先扔这些好了。

 

深夜的街道整齐干净，偶尔走过一两个酒醉的人，满满的袋子扔进垃圾箱，Seb身上的汗还没干，夜风一吹打个冷颤。他点燃一根烟，在路边坐下抽烟。有一阵，路上一个人也没有，一辆车也没有，安静得和家里差不多。抽完烟，Seb继续坐着。

终于下定决心做个了断。

忘记生日不是什么大不了的事，只不过他忽然想明白，这样的关系再继续下去也没有意义，早晚都要分开的不是吗。就像垃圾袋里的那些东西，拥有的时候很开心，但是派不上什么用场。

做完决定Seb觉得精神了一点，但是如果现在回到那个有很多Chris痕迹的家里，他怕自己会动摇，于是迎着夜色走向最近的一家酒店。

他住过各式各样的酒店，有时是自己，有时和同事，有时和姑娘。有一次他和Chris聊到拍戏外宿第一个晚上总是睡不好，Chris笑着说，那多可惜怎么不来找我。Chris笑得坏坏的，Seb明白了他的意思，笑回去，你怎么不早说，最近都没有机会了。Chris说，没关系，不拍戏可以出去旅行。后来那段时间Seb翻了很多旅行杂志和网站，虽然Chris只是随口说说，但万一有一天再被提起，他做好准备，就可以说走就走了吧。

可惜，这样的万一是不会有了。

 

躺在酒店的床上时，天色已经开始发亮。第一晚总会睡不好，现在夜晚就快要过去了。Seb闭上眼。又睁开。再闭上。重复不知道几次，他从床上爬起来，眼睛痛，头也痛，好像有把小锯子来回割他的神经。

房间在35层，外面什么声音也听不到，不过从窗边漏进的光线看，应该是上午了，33岁第一天。其实和前几年也没什么分别，一睁眼都是狂欢后的疲倦和晕眩。明明他昨天一滴酒都没喝。

想起酒，Seb在冰箱里找到一瓶Vodka一瓶Whisky，还有些饼干零食，觉得自己运气不错。握着酒瓶仰头灌一大口，另一手打开电视调到音乐台，正好在播送舞曲榜单，热烈的旋律在空荡昏暗的房间里炸开，感觉一下子鲜活了。Seb拿着酒瓶随着音乐摆动身体，转圈，喝酒，转圈，喝酒，哪里都不痛了，只觉得轻和飘。

迷迷糊糊的脚下一软，好像跌进某个黑暗的洞里，还好愉悦的晕眩感没有停下来。后面几天的记忆也被黑洞吞噬了，Seb只记得自己醒来的时候都是在晚上，一直半睡半醒的，电话接通了就点些外卖和酒，电视播什么看什么，深夜脱口秀或者怀旧电影，有一次看探索频道的一部从亚马逊雨林走私的昆虫，背井离乡在都市丛林里生活的纪录片时，突然莫名泪流满面。

该会想到的怎样都逃避不了，他无法抑制自己不去想那个人的名字和他的脸，索性就一次想个够好了，那些让他战栗的甜蜜和心痛，以及以前不敢有的妄想，一点点回想起来，过了今晚，就再也不要想了。

大概会难过一阵，但这是失恋治愈的必然过程，几个星期后会减轻，几个月后会好转，几年后不刻意回忆他会想不起那个名字，现在他要做的，就是等时间过去。

这也是他唯一能做的。

 

*

Seb记起手机的存在是一个礼拜后，按了几下屏幕没反应，已经自动关机了。回家充上电，开机后涌进的未读短信和未接来电的提示过了一分钟才停下来。大部分都来自他的助理，内容语气从陈述、疑问、追问、发飙、炸裂式发飙、到无奈和担心，Seb感到非常抱歉，但是不禁又被逗乐了，他急忙回电，做好心理准备还是被电话那头传来的高分贝吓了一跳，老老实实的认错，表示自己既没被绑架也不是诈尸，就是昏睡了几天。

“你家门都要被我敲散了，警车都来了，你竟然没听见？！”

“嗯⋯⋯我没在家，在酒店住了几天。”

“好端端怎么住酒店？Seb，你是不是有什么事？”

“没有，已经没事啦，拍摄我会去的，谢谢你，不好意思给你添麻烦了⋯⋯”

“哼⋯⋯你好好活着就好了。拍摄时间改了，一会儿发给你。”

挂了电话Seb舒一口气。剩下的消息大都是朋友的问候和聚会邀请，他逐条看下来，按捺自己不去期待什么，然后他看到了，Chris的一个未接来电。心跳快了一下，但是他想都没想就删掉了。

那已经和他没有关系了。

 

 

9.

Seb交了女朋友。几年前拍戏时认识的姑娘，那时他就感到对方对他颇有意思，不过他当时另有女友，这几年两人一直断断续续的保持联系，前两天重聚后确定了关系。

他带新女友出席了某品牌的宣传活动，作为电影最大的赞助商，他料想Chris也会出现。只犹豫了一分钟他就决定参加，也许现在还无法全然做到视若无睹，但是他已经向前看了，避而不见反倒说明没有放下，而且拜托，他是个演员不是吗，即使真的还有一些余情未了，他也不会表现出来的。

他们到的有点晚，活动会场星光闪闪，粉丝挤在外围，人数不少。人多的场合Seb还是会下意感到紧张，眼神匆匆扫了一眼，没有特意去看什么人。在签名版前当了好一会儿布景，拍照拍到各方都满意后，终于得空牵着女友去VIP室里休息。

夏天穿着全套西装在室外站了半个多小时，Seb像从水里捞上来，脸上的汗汩汩滴进衣领里。女友从手袋里拿出纸巾帮他擦汗，笑他简直是水做的。

“不能同意更多。”听到熟悉的声音Seb转过头，是上一部电影的制片人，Seb毫不以外的在他身后看到了Chris。

“So，这位就是我们的Lucky Girl？”

“Margarita。”

女友和制片人握手，Seb为他们互相介绍，视线不可避免的和Chris的相碰，对方的脸上挂着职业笑容，礼貌和他们问好，身边并无女伴。

视线交汇一瞬Seb就错开了眼神。那天他没回Chris的电话，对方也没再打来，像约好了一样，彼此默契的没再联络。

发觉自己反应有些过头，Seb连忙开口向两人询问电影的后续进展。制片人非常健谈，说着后期制作的情况，不时调侃下Chris太焦虑搞得工作人员比前期拍摄时还要紧张，Chris除了适时奉上笑声捧场外，并不多话。制片邀请Seb去工作室观看粗剪后的样片，正好端着酒盘侍酒的服务生走到他们旁边，Seb取过香槟，应声答应，四只酒杯轻轻碰到一起。

 

应该就是这样了，Seb想。再也不会联系，每年（或许几年）在某个工作场合上碰次面，说话礼貌客气，不用演技就是一派“不熟的前同事”关系。也许几年后他找到别的事做，不当演员后，他们就再也不会有交集。但是他相信Chris会在演艺圈一直走下去，成为出色的演员和成功的导演，前路璀璨坦荡，得到许多许多人的喜爱。他的爱只是千万人中的一份，不值一提，毫无用处，反而是种拖累。

然后许多年终于过去，变成普通人的Seb在电视上看到Chris不禁庆幸自己当初的决定，并且幸运的是，他还能够再看到他、听到他的消息，又得了某个奖，或是结了婚，生下一个两个漂亮的小孩，由衷为他感到高兴。Seb自己也已结婚生子，是个周末带小孩去公园，纪念日给妻子送礼物的居家好男人。只在偶尔照镜子时，看到镜子里的人会想起曾经有人说他，有纯良的诱惑性。

他的年纪已经很大了，眼角有了皱纹，但是想到有人跟他说过的话，镜子里的人笑起来，依然像个甜蜜的孩子。

 

这样就很好。

 

*

摄影棚里灯光明亮，虽然开着空调，强光下穿着秋季套装的Seb觉得自己像被热浪裹着，不过他想他还是很喜欢现在的工作，一时不想隐退或者转行。他尽量让自己忘记所处的环境，专心表达摄影师想要的主题。

“OK，Seb，秋天是有一点忧伤⋯⋯和萧瑟，这部分你表现的很好，不过我们更多的是想要一种硬朗和温暖的感觉，适当加一点笑容？”

“哦，笑容⋯⋯对不起，再试一下。”

Seb换了几个动作和表情，快门一口气连拍数十下，停了下来。Seb去看摄影师的反应，但是逆光的关系，他看得并不是很清楚。

“不错，我们先休息下。”

化妆师过来给Seb补妆，看着摄影师低头翻刚刚拍的照片，Seb知道他还是没表现出对方想要的感觉。

助理递给Seb一瓶水，拍拍他的肩膀，然后退到摄影灯外，一直看着他到拍摄结束。

 

快天黑时Seb终于拍完所有的照片，助理开车送他回家，路上没有说话，Seb感到气氛有点凝重，大概他今天的表现真的很差吧。Seb想安慰下助理，但是半天都想没想好怎么开口，索性放弃了。

一直沉默着开到Seb家楼下，助理熟练的把车停在一条小巷里，沉吟了一会儿说，“Seb，我们下车抽个烟吧。”

“好啊。”

下车靠在车门边，点燃烟。天全黑了，巷子里亮着路灯，没有人经过，感觉像到了深夜。

Seb想起了某个晚上，无风无云，有点冷，后来又变得很灼热。

其实并没有过去很久。

Seb愣了下神。原来，也并没有很久。

“Seb，Seb！”

“嗯？不好意思，你刚有说话吗？”

“⋯⋯你最近真是很不对劲。”

“有吗？”

“从你上次莫名其妙消失住酒店开始，我以为你只是那两天心情不好，到现在都快两个月了，还是失魂落魄的。”

“我很抱歉，可能今天状态不好，拍摄不太顺利，但是你放心，我真的什么事也没有，我⋯⋯我很好⋯⋯”

助理看着突然哽咽的人，什么也没说。

Seb一手蒙住眼，过了半分钟，深吸口气抿下唇，“好吧，不告诉你是怕你担心，没有必要⋯⋯我最近，算是失恋了吧。”Seb自嘲的笑笑，不知道自己这样说对不对。

“和ChrisEvans吗？”

Seb惊讶的瞪大双眼，里面还有来不及收回的泪水，“你怎么知道？”

“这都不知道我还混什么。好吧好吧，别那么惊讶，有次看到他清早从你家出来，那段时间你⋯⋯的确像恋爱了一样。我也是最近才想明白⋯⋯”

“不重要了，反正都结束了。你真的不用担心。”

“这样泪眼汪汪的保证可真有说服力⋯⋯你瞧，虽然帮不上什么忙，不过也许说出来可能会好点？你有跟人说过这件事吗？”

“没有⋯⋯我知道你是为我好，但有些事说出来也没什么用，还给别人添烦恼。其实，我已经好多了，比起刚开始的时候，不会一直想着他，一直想之前的一些事了，前些天在活动上见到也⋯⋯你知道我演过几次gay，但从来没想过自己有一天会真的成为其中一员，大概也只有对他会这样，以后再也不会了，只要挨过这段时间⋯⋯就是失恋而已，没什么大不了，谁不经历几次呢⋯⋯”

虽然这次格外的漫长难熬。

“不过会好起来的，再过段时间就没事了。”

“你真这样认为？”

“嗯，就和之前的每次一样。没什么不同。”

“我想，对我来说会和之前不一样。”

 

Seb的助理很久之后都记得Seb突然听到这句话时脸上像闪电划过的表情，真的够他笑上很久。由衷为朋友感到高兴不是吗，他果然做对了。

 

 

10.

坐一晚飞机然后连车带人打包上船，终于到南地中海的小岛上。从码头出发只有一条路，Chris很容易就定位到“朋友的度假小屋”在岛上的位置。地图上显示的直线距离只有十几公里，不过岛上山峦起伏，兜兜绕绕也要开上一会儿。Chris开车，让Seb先睡一会儿，到了叫他。

Seb不想睡，他还像在梦里，没搞明白他是怎么从失恋突然到热恋，还忙里偷闲一起来度蜜月的。“度蜜月”这三个字从脑海划过时他有一点不自在，悄悄斜眼去看旁边的男人，被逮个正着，Chris一脸“又被我发现了”的得意微笑看他，Seb也不好意思的笑了，眼角唇角都弯起来，许久不见的像孩子一样甜到心里的笑容。Chris伸手捏住他的下巴，用力吻住，每次他傻傻的一脸迷茫和不可置信的表情望着Chris发呆时，就被对方捏着下巴狠吻三十秒。Seb的意识只能坚持到三十秒。

车里的音箱播放着不知道谁留下的CD，是一支耳熟能详的电影插曲，重新编成了Jazz版，原来非常悲伤的旋律竟然变得十分欢快。

 

Seb怕自己睡着这些就真的只是梦而已。

 

Chris意犹未尽离开Seb发红的嘴唇，扫了眼前方笔直无人的公路，又低头吸吮几下。

“也许该给你的助理打个电话，告诉他过几天我们就回去。”

“噢，对哦。”

Seb和Chris参演的电影续集马上就要开机了，他们一声不响的从纽约溜出来，登机时才给助理发了条简短的消息，Seb觉得很抱歉，又一次不告而别。

刚开机就接到了助理的电话，大声质问他现在在哪里。

“地中海南部的某个小岛上，我也不知道名字，真的。Chris的朋友在岛上有处房产⋯⋯”

“Seb！我后悔那天把Chris叫过来了！如果不是他一把鼻涕一把泪的来找我，我是绝对不会干出这种傻事的！真的！”

Chris在旁边听见了哈哈大笑。

Seb用口型问他“真的吗”，Chris不置可否耸耸肩。

“你别急，” Seb笑着说，“我们都⋯⋯很感谢你的，过几天，保证在开机前我们就回去了。”

“好啊，刚把你嫁出去，你就翻脸不认人，胳膊肘往外拐了。”

“你在说什么啊，这里很漂亮，有空你也来吧，先这样啦。”

Seb切断电话，目光和Chris的碰上，Chris拍拍他的手，两人同时笑出来。

 

岛上确实很美，没什么车和人，路两边是大片的田野和树林，偶尔看到几间独栋的白色小房子，连续的上坡转弯后，湛蓝无比的地中海猛然铺面而来。一侧是山一侧是海的一直向前开着，Seb渐渐陷进梦里。

在车里做起了熟悉的梦，梦里梦外都是在公路上，但可能因为身边有人，梦里也不觉得孤单了。后来Seb知道自己在做梦，犹豫着要不要醒过来。

Seb睁开眼，眼前是Chris放大的帅脸。Seb不自觉笑了，“怎么不叫醒我。”

Chris轻轻用指背磨蹭他的脸颊，没接话。车停在一片树林里，旁边就是Chris朋友的白色度假小屋。车里落进一片树荫，Chris逆光的脸严肃到有点忧郁。

Seb有点担心的问，“怎么了？”

“睡着了也这么好看，我在想该怎么把你弄进去，不让别人看见。”

“那想到了吗？”

“嗯。别动。”

Chris打开车门下车，Seb坐在车里一头雾水的看他从车头绕过来打开副驾的门，解开Seb的安全带，一把把他抱起来。

“WOW！”

“怎么比看起来还轻。”

“为了健身我已经增重了！”

Chris瞟他一眼，笑而不语。Seb被他眼神里直白的“不够看”噎住，然而完全无法反驳。他夹在Chris的小臂和大臂之间，强悍的力量和坚实的肌肉夹得他腰痛，男人横抱他就像举条毛巾一样轻松。

有点不爽，但是避免给Chris增加负担，Seb老老实实的一动没动。

 

度假小屋一共上下两层，全木结构，已经提前打扫过，冰箱里装满饮料、水果和各种食物。

Chris在酒柜里随手挑瓶酒，倒上两杯，去放行李的Seb不知发现什么，兴奋的喊他。

“Chris！Chris！快过来！”

Chris端着酒走过去，走上两级台阶转弯到了客厅，一整面通透的玻璃墙正对着蔚蓝无匹的地中海，玻璃墙外的露台上砌了一个小小的无边泳池，Seb已经脱了衣服泡在泳池里，兴高采烈的看着Chris。

“你朋友竟然把这样的景色据为己有。”

“这次他交出来了。”

Chris走到露台上，酒递给Seb，轻轻碰杯。

海风凉爽，阳光照得海面闪闪发光。小屋坐落在悬崖上，露台在悬崖边缘，垂直悬在海上，一百八十度的视野，一侧是另一道覆盖着树林和野花的陡峭山崖，另一侧就是欧洲著名的度假圣地了，距离不算远，能看到老城区层层叠叠的白色小房子，大丛大丛的花。

“听说岛的另一边有一座灯塔，”Chris说，“本来想带你去看看，不过临时改下行程也没什么关系。”

“嗯，晚点去没关系，你也下来玩一会儿嘛。” Seb仰头眨巴大眼睛对正在解衬衫扣子的Chris说。

Chris脱下衣服，迈腿跨进泳池里，溢出的水哗哗流到外面。

 

快日落时，Chris给Seb穿好衣服，抱他到车里，怎么进来的又怎么出去。

Chris看着软软瘫在坐位上的Seb笑，问他，“有这么累吗？”

Seb瞪他，“你一晚上不睡飞几千公里，又坐船又坐车，还被又弯又折折腾一下午试试。”

“哈哈哈，我比你出力更多好吗？”

“哼，一定要现在去吗，还有好几天呢。”

“开车过去没多远，下车看一会儿就回来，不需要你走路。”

Chris定位后，开上岛上的主干道，其实也不需要定位，岛上只有这一条路，一直向前开，到底就是了。

路上几乎没有车，只看到几个骑摩托或者自行车的年轻人，都在灯塔前停下。白色的灯塔立在悬崖边上，几名游客在塔前拍照，旁边有一个小酒吧，终于有点热闹的感觉。

Chris和Seb戴着墨镜和棒球帽，随意在灯塔附近走走。野花、悬崖和深蓝的海面都非常美，Seb掏出手机也拍了几张，日落时的光线有种特别效果，半明半暗，只有局部柔和明亮。Seb拍够风景，趁Chris不注意偷拍他，被发现了，男人对着镜头笑笑，习惯性成为焦点。

“给你也拍几张。”Chris拿过Seb的手机，挑了几个角度拍好后，问Seb，“想不想合照？”

Seb眼睛亮了下，但是怕找人帮忙会被认出来。

“笨，你忘了手机一个重要功能叫自拍么。”

Chris搂上Seb的肩膀，两人走到一个僻静顺光的角落，头挨着头，拍了一张大头照。

拍完照，天都黑了灯塔还没有亮，Seb怀疑灯塔已经被关闭了，只剩一个拍照留念的功能。商量好明天晚点再来，两人踏上返程。

 

回到住的地方，随便吃点冰箱里的东西，Seb先去洗澡，边洗边想做了一下午，腰酸腿痛，晚上不能再做了。洗完擦身时转念道，如果Chris还想要的话，他八成拒绝不了。

Seb披件浴袍从淋浴间出来，看到Chris坐在露台的躺椅上，他走过去，看到Chris正合眼戴着耳机听歌。

Seb没打扰他。入夜风景依然很好，满天繁星，海面还是比天空深几个色号。隔壁的岛上灯火通明，整座岛就像一个大夜店，空气都带着酒味，除了狂欢还是狂欢。

忽然被人从后面抱住了，Chris亲亲他的耳后，把他转过来，塞给他一个耳机。

“嗯？”

“嘘。”

Chris示意不要说话，两手围住Seb的腰，慢慢走成舞步。

耳机里的歌是Seb很熟悉的，Chris电影里的一首插曲，他和女主在午夜的车站里也是这样一人一个耳机抱着慢慢起舞。Seb还能想起他在一边看他们拍这场戏时的心情。

仿佛是很久以前的事了。

 

You gave mehope amidst my sorrow  
May it be tomorrow, that I can love again  
And in return for what I've borrowed  
Be with you tomorrow and until the end  
I know the road we're on is narrow  
Along comes tomorrow, we're gonna see the sun  
And with the wings of the first sparrow  
New light of tomorrow  
We're gonna be as one

 

Seb轻轻靠着Chris，额头碰在一起，星光和海风落在肩膀上。四十岁五十岁六十岁时是什么样，完全不重要了。

 

*

Chris和Seb从小屋出来，清晨海边的森林有特别的香气。他们坐上车，开上唯一的笔直的路。

 

 

FIN


End file.
